


赔罪

by DylanMalfoy



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 龙龄 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DylanMalfoy/pseuds/DylanMalfoy





	赔罪

张九龄睡不着，可能是刚刚闹腾得太开心还激动着，也可能是害怕王九龙真的生气。毕竟人还病着呢，自己还这么折腾•••唉•••

他抬起头小心翼翼的看看王九龙的睡颜。王九龙一直皱着眉，刚刚睡着前直接对自己发了火，想来是真的不开心了。他回想起刚刚王九龙转过身不理他的样子，咬了咬唇，轻轻的从王九龙的怀抱里退出来，下了床。

张九龄从衣柜里翻出个小盒子，悄悄掩上卧室门，进了浴室。他把门反锁好，在浴室里褪下了所有衣服，拿出盒子中一个浅蓝色的瓶子，看看尖嘴瓶口，红着脸挤出一些，涂在后穴上，手指在穴口抹了两把就心急的戳了一下。

“嘶！”疼！张九龄懊恼的收回手。

想着王九龙给自己扩张的动作，张九龄咬咬牙，再次把手伸到身后，指尖慢慢的按揉着后穴。穴口稀疏的阴毛被润滑液沾湿，又被手指揉的编成一缕一缕。后穴终于有了一点松动的痕迹，开始浅浅的包裹住张九龄的指尖。张九龄试探性的戳刺，只进入了一个指节就动不了了。他在手上又抹了点润滑剂，红着脸一点一点的扩张自己。

他指尖细窄，微凉的戳在穴口。肉壁不欢迎的推拒着，进入的很是缓慢。张九龄羞的全身都微微发烫，却偏偏指尖微凉，冰的后穴忍不住收缩着推挤。指尖遍布着最多的感知神经，后穴更是除了王九龙鲜有访客。张九龄有一瞬间的愣怔，他分辨不出，大脑中奇怪的感觉，究竟是后穴的粘膜印出了手指的指纹，还是手指描绘了肉壁的沟壑。

在后穴终于吞的下一整根手指时，张九龄已经出了一身薄汗，他把手指抽出，甩了甩已经僵硬的手臂，趴坐在马桶盖子上喘气，后穴里有一点嫩肉吮着他的指尖跟了出来，杯穴口勒的发疼，他随意伸手过去，把那一点肉珠按回去，发出“卜”的一声。

歇了一会儿，张九龄拿过那个小瓶子，闭着眼往后移了移臀，摸索到已经张开一点的穴口，把那个暗示性及其明显的尖嘴瓶口塞进了后穴，硬质的塑料戳在内壁上，他忍不住喘息了一口。深吸了一口气，张九龄猛地捏住瓶身，冰凉的润滑液大股大股的冲进肠道。

“唔，恩~”张九龄发出一声想都没想过的呻吟，险些丢开手中的瓶子。死死咬住下唇，捂着嘴才硬忍住接下来的喘息，张九龄眼角开始发热，这感觉陌生的紧了。王九龙平时都会把润滑剂在掌心捂到温热才随着手指带进来，如今这种大量涌入体内的冰凉液体让张九龄除了不适以外更添了太多陌生的羞耻感。后穴收缩着，把几乎空了的瓶子推出肠道，掉在瓷砖上。被刺激到的穴口紧缩着，本能的把冰凉的液体都含在体内。

张九龄趴在那儿想着为什么王九龙做这种工作的时候，他没有这么强的羞耻感，甚至说，他是享受的，欣喜的。想着想着，就又坚定了决心。王九龙喜欢的。所以，他一定要做！  
他摸到滴着润滑液的菊口旁，一根手指插进去安抚着被冰到颤栗的肠壁，搅动着肠道里的润滑剂。然后是第二根，第三根，润滑液随着手指进出打开的通道流下来，他红着脸收紧穴口的肌肉，却更紧的箍住手指。手指上的触觉细胞向大脑传递着一个信息——【他在自己扩张自己。为了王九龙，准备自己】。

如此淫靡的事实让他几乎头晕，下唇几乎被咬出血来。如果有面全身镜的话，他就能看的自己衣衫尽褪，双腿大张的反坐在马桶盖上，上半身趴在水箱上，乳首被冰凉的陶瓷蹭的挺立充血，性器半硬不硬的耷拉着，小麦色的皮肤带着勾人的温度，眼角带着艳丽的红色，成了勾着人舔舐的图腾。圆润挺翘的臀部向后拱着，为了方便手指的进出而微微抬起，三根手指并排机械系的抽插着，没有任何多余的动作。透明的润滑液滴下来，牵着淫靡的丝，从沾湿的阴毛上挂下来，要断不断的随着抽插的手指摇来晃去。

三根手指终于能自由进出的时候，张九龄如释重负的抽出手，开了花洒开始仔细的清洗自己。润滑液还在从菊口丝丝缕缕的往下滴，他叹口气，两只食指插进穴口，把微微开合的穴口左右拉开，让润滑液全数流出，顺着大腿流下去，被水流带走。

王九龙快要睡醒了，他得快点儿。

张九龄擦干头发，从快递包裹中掏出一条四角短裤，带着点条纹的装饰。他弯腰穿上，很贴身，完美的包裹着张九龄的臀线，但太贴身了，张九龄的阴茎被箍了出来。他红着脸拉开内裤的边缘调整阴茎的位置。挺翘的臀峰中隐约露出红润的，一开一合的穴口。是的，这条短裤的后方，开了个洞。不上不下，正好露出穴口。

张九龄又拿起了另一个润滑剂的瓶子，为了确保润滑剂不会再流出来沾湿裤子，他弯下腰，以一种腹背运动的姿势，高抬着臀，把尖口插入菊穴，深呼吸，又灌了自己一大股润滑剂。由于姿势原因，张九龄觉得润滑剂向肠道深处流去。他赶紧伸手摸那盒子，捞出一根毛绒玩具一样的尾巴。做工精细，毛色鲜亮。油光水滑的黑色猫尾。

尾巴的毛被植的细密，入手温软，让人忍不住想捏一捏。但张九龄顾不上捏玩，他急急的在尾巴底端的按摩棒上裹了厚厚的润滑剂，抵在穴口，一点一点的送进去。

虽然说是个说相声的，但张九龄下了台确实脸皮薄，干出这事也不过是因为今天玩的太疯气着王九龙了，而且，明天使他生日，自己想着好好给他送个礼物。所以这根按摩棒没什么仿真阴茎的恶趣味，光滑的连一丝纹路都没有。可再没有纹路，粗硬的假物照样不好进入，更别提他买的时候脸红的没看型号，这根按摩棒虽然粗细和王九龙没法比，但长度却和王九龙相似，张九龄咬着牙送着，擦过前列腺的时候，尖叫几乎脱口而出，他一口咬住左臂，堵住了即将出口的呻吟。

配套的是两个带着铃铛的乳夹，张九龄红着脸拿起来，一边一个夹在自己硬的发疼的乳首上，他忍不住挠了挠乳粒上的小缝，差点儿自己软了腿。他直起身，看了看镜子里全身潮红的自己，只想赶快结束这场难堪的准备工作。他从盒子里拿出最后的装饰，一个猫耳发箍，和一条带着猫铃铛的项圈。马马虎虎戴好后，他迫不及待的关了浴室的灯，走了出来。

铃铛虽然小巧，却还是一步一响，叮叮咚咚的。张九龄怕吵醒王九龙，用手按着那几枚铃铛，他缩紧肉穴，夹着猫尾巴别扭的回到卧室，确认王九龙还没醒，一步一挪的走到床边，坐了下去。  
忽略尾巴的结果就是，按摩棒被狠狠的戳在肠道里，碾过粘膜的感觉让张九龄的眼泪立马涌了出来。他小心翼翼的侧身躺下，躺在那里，等待着，把自己向礼物一样，献给王九龙。

一边睡得正香的王九龙像是感应到他回来，伸手把他懒到自己怀里，热乎乎的脸颊蹭了蹭张九龄。

胸前的小铃铛“叮咚”作响，张九龄吓得动也不敢动，后穴下意识的咬紧了按摩棒。好一会儿，才敢抬头，看着王九龙依旧睡着，眉头却已经松开，松了口气。又往他怀里靠了靠。

真真是我的冤家。这辈子都栽在你手上了。


End file.
